


Love Lines

by jingyox



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: AU, Fortune Telling, M/M, Palm Reading, and tomorrow isn't either hahaha, but also seunghyun keeps making jokes and getting jiyong all riled up, fluff so mucH FLUFF OH MY GOD ALL I WRITE IS FLUFF, hyper jiyong, okay anyway, one day i'll write angst, patient seunghyun, today is not that day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8063764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingyox/pseuds/jingyox
Summary: Jiyong is really obsessed with palm reading and Seunghyun thinks he's hilarious.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really REALLY hope no one is tired of reading fluffy stuff i hope everyone enjoys this okay it's based loosely off of Jiyong's V-APP thing but it's mostly AU because of their jobs.

Whenever Jiyong got excited about something, he obsessed over it for the next several weeks. Books and guides, sometimes DVDs (if they were available) were bought on whatever caught his interest, and Seunghyun was always mentally prepared to be bombarded with countless hyperactive discussions about it, sometimes even going as far as modeling something for his passionate husband. He shuddered at the memory of having to stand still so Jiyong could pin and tuck the material of a too tight dress that was crooked around the collar and not even his style. Who the hell would wear a snow leopard print dress in the first place? The younger man had been determined to learn how to make clothes, something he thankfully got much better at and no longer needed the older man's assistance. 

Seunghyun had been at work when he received the first text message. An emoji of a crystal ball. Curiosity flooded his mind, because what could Jiyong be doing with a crystal ball? Surely he didn't pick up something as fake and complicated as being able to read one of those over grown snow globes? The thought of it kinda set him on edge, although not entirely in a bad way. He just didn't want Jiyong to get roped into something that wasn't real.

Throughout the day, he received little text messages, some were just emojis (why Jiyong would send him a sparkly emoji was beyond him) and the others were what he guessed to be clues. Jiyong's open palm, a book that looked like it had seen better days, and a big erase board. He heaved a sigh, chuckling to himself. Palm reading. He was sure of it. With a shake of his head, he pocketed his phone and went back to his paperwork. He was in for a rather fun and confusing night when he got home. 

And he had been right. The minute he walked in the door, he was greeted with an armful of hyper Jiyong, hair flopping everywhere as he bounced in his embrace and Seunghyun couldn't help the loud laugh that escaped him. “Baby!” he snickered, finally managing to grab the smaller man's face. He planted a kiss on those pouty lips, pulling back to smile at him. “What are you so excited about?”

Jiyong's eyes lit up again and he grabbed Seunghyun's hands, pulling him through the foyer of their home and into the living room. “It's so cool! I can't believe I managed to learn how to do this!” Right there on the coffee table, was the book he had sent Seunghyun a photo of, and a small pamphlet on how to read palms, with line information and all. 

The older man looked down at Jiyong, slipping his hands away so he could wrap his arms around the smaller man again. “My assumption was right, you are into palm reading this week.”

“This week?” Jiyong asked wearily, eyeing him with a soft huff. “It's not a phase, it's really cool and informative!” With a slight hop to get closer to the couch, he brought up the dry erase board, laying it across the coffee table. “So, I draw lines on this...”

“There's artistic skill involved in this?” Seunghyun smirked, settling himself down on the couch. He grabbed Jiyong's hips gently, bringing him down into his lap and he rested his chin on the smaller man's shoulder. “I had no idea palm reading was so creative.” He was snickering, but with the glare Jiyong threw his way, he figured it was best to just stay quiet, so he cleared his throat and smiled at him. 

“Anyway,” Jiyong said grumpily, settling back into the older man's chest. “Give me your hand, we won't mess with the board, since you're so funny.”

Seunghyun dramatically sighed, holding out his left palm for Jiyong to take. “I'm so glad you understand how funny I am.” A bony elbow met his stomach and he laughed silently into Jiyong's shoulder. It didn't hurt but he took it as a warning anyway. A grumpy dragon was something he did not want. 

Jiyong grabbed Seunghyun's hand, still side eyeing him, waiting for the next smart ass comment, and he relaxed, looking satisfied when his husband decided to just watch him. It would make this much easier. He cleared his throat, looking down at Seunghyun's palm, trailing his fingertip down the longest line. “I think this is for life....” 

“Did you do this all day?” Seunghyun wondered out loud, resting his chin on Jiyong's shoulder again. 

“Maybe,” Jiyong mumbled shyly, reading over the pamphlet he had laid out. “I got my work done yesterday so I had today off.” Seunghyun scoffed a little out of jealousy; Jiyong was a freelance writer for several different subjects, and Seunghyun worked as a senior executive in an office building. The older man was jealous of the fact Jiyong could easily do his work in one day and then take the next off.

“What does my future hold, oh wise wizard?” Seunghyun couldn't stop with the jokes and Jiyong groaned, laughing in spite of himself. He fell back against Seunghyun's chest again, dropping his hands to his sides, his husband's following suit. 

The smaller man was still shaking with silent laughter as he peeked up at him, his eyebrows cinched together. “Can't you just take this as seriously as I do? Please? What if you like....grow a second head in the next year, and I won't be able to warn you in advance?” The question should have made the older man laugh, because holy shit that was a ridiculous example, but instead he pressed a soft kiss to Jiyong's forehead and held his hand up for him to take again.

“I'm sorry, sweetheart,” he answered. “Go ahead. No more remarks, I promise.” 

Jiyong sat up straighter, holding Seunghyun's hand with a steady grip, his pamphlet open in his free hand, his eyebrows narrowed again, but this time in concentration. He chewed his bottom lip, setting the small book down. Seunghyun watched him, with a fondness only Jiyong received from him. The younger man trailed his fingertip up and down a line in his palm, looking at the guide again.

“Okay,” he said softly, still trailing the line with a gentle touch. “This is your love line, and it's length and curve means that you will have a good love life, and have long relationships.” Seunghyun nodded, a soft smirk slipping onto his lips. 

“Well, that's right at least,” Seunghyun leaned in, giving Jiyong's shoulder a soft playful bite, pulling away quickly as the younger man reached up to swat him away. He chuckled, circling his arm around Jiyong's waist. “What else?”

“You will have good health, so no extra heads,” Jiyong responded, giggling quietly to himself. “Which is good, you won't run out of hats.”

Seunghyun shook his head, leaning both of them back against the couch. “Now who's making jokes?” he teased, tapping Jiyong on the nose with his free hand. The younger man let out a soft squeak in response, holding their hands close to his chest. “Are you finished already?”

“Yeah,” Jiyong grinned, playing with the older man's fingers. “I got my answer anyway...” Seunghyun rose an eyebrow at that, and something went off in his brain, and he let out a soft snort, lifting Jiyong up by his hips to turn him around so that he was facing him, and he settled the younger man down in his lap again, resting his hands on his waist. 

The older man sat up a bit, nose to nose with Jiyong, pressing their foreheads together. “Jiyong, did you do this so you could figure out how long we would be together without asking me?” The thought was both funny and endearing, the fact that Jiyong would go through all of this just to find out their future together, not just Seunghyun's. 

“It's a possibility,” Jiyong smiled sheepishly, circling his arms around his husband's neck. He sighed, biting his bottom lip before he settled down in Seunghyun's lap. “I just got to thinking one night, and you know how I get, I tend to over think and well, I heard about palm reading...”

“So you figured you would learn it, and figure out how much of our lives we would spend together?” Seunghyun finished for him, a soft smile on his lips. He shook his head, pressing a soft kiss to Jiyong's button nose. “You're silly, you know you're stuck with me for life.” 

The smaller man let out a soft huff of a laugh, hanging his head, his shoulders shaking with his silent giggles. Once he composed himself, he lifted his head up, flashing Seunghyun a bright smile. “I know, and you're stuck with me also. I just wanted to make double sure.” 

“Well,” Seunghyun said, lifting up Jiyong's hand that displayed his wedding ring. He ran his thumb over it, the diamond rubbing against his skin. “If this is anything to go by, I can say that I'm going to keep you for at least another year or two...Or fifty.” 

Jiyong smacked Seunghyun's chest lightly, laughing silently once more, and he sat back on his husband's lap, circling his arms around his neck again. “I'm glad, because while I was browsing the bookstore, I found several on how to do mind reading, and I thought that would be fun, also.” Seunghyun let out a soft groan mixed with a laugh into Jiyong's tattooed neck, tightening his grip around the younger man. Here we go again. The projects were never ending and Jiyong's obsession with trying new things would never waver, but Seunghyun was one hundred percent here for it, because he planned on keeping Jiyong forever, and that was a fact.


End file.
